


Yes, Commander?

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Kisses, M fell for the blunder, M/M, Professor Bond, Q is convincing, Really tight jeans, Reunion, Secret Marriage, Separation, Sexual Tension, Student Q, Undercover, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing down drug smugglers? Easy.<br/>Bringing down the man in charge? Easy.<br/>Having to go undercover? Easy.<br/>Having to go undercover as an English professor in a private college in America to bring down the man in charge and the whole ring after getting close to the damn man? Hardly difficult.<br/>Having to go another several months away from home after spending a month from home without being able to go back him. Fucking bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Commander?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...

Yes, Commander?

 

“Settle down everyone.” James ordered, writing on the chalk board, surprised when everyone shut up. He glanced around the room for a brief moment before he finished writing his name on the board. Twenty students. James was going to kill M as soon as he got back.

Bringing down drug smugglers? Easy.

Bringing down the man in charge? Easy.

Having to go undercover? Easy.

Having to go undercover as an English professor in a private college in _America_ to bring down the man in charge and the whole ring after getting close to the damn man? Hardly difficult.

Having to go another several months away from home after spending a month from home _without_ being able to go back him. Fucking bullshit.

James wanted to go home…wanted to curl up in his lover’s arms…just stay there for a while, safe, relaxed, home.

 _Fucking teaching…_ James sighed heavily. _I’ll kill M._ “My name is Professor Bond or Commander Bond, whichever you prefer.” James said, turning around. “We’ll start by—” The door opened wide and a mess of a student ran in. Messy hair, large glasses, disheveled t-shirt, skin-tight dark-wash jeans, a tatty messenger bag, and scuffed up converse.

“Sorry, sorry, sir. I couldn’t find the room.” A young man muttered, quickly finding a seat. James looked at him and nearly snapped at him, but then he knew the messy locks, the boyish features. His American accent made his voice sound funny, but it was still Q.

“Next time you come in late, be quiet about it or don’t come in at all.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Q said, looking down, easily playing of the squirmy, anxious, nerd…

“What’s your name, boy?”

“Benjamin Keats, sir. Everyone calls me Ben.” His American accent was perfect, when had he learned that?

“You’re not on my list.” I commented, glancing at my sheet.

“Transfer student. They put me in this morning, I should be on the computer.”

“You transfer here and then you’re late?”

“Won’t happen again, sir.”

“I should hope not.” James said, his tone a threat. He could already see some of the students squirming. “I’ll talk to you after class.”

“Of course, sir.”

The class hour proved that Q wasn't just a know-it-all in just science and maths, he answered every question that he posed. With the way everyone was wincing away from him, James thought that the students may not actually be a difficult thing to deal with. And it was a plus that Q was there…though quite distracting when he wore such tight jeans, leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. The class was torn over who to drool over, the sexy teacher with electric blue eyes or the pretty nerd with grab-me curls and a perfectly shaped ass.

800Q8

“Benjamin? Can I see you in my office?” James called as the others left the room. Q sighed heavily and followed James out of the room and up a set of stairs before trudging down a hall and into James’ office. James let Q go in first before he followed and closed the door. Instantly Q was pressed against the closed door, being kissed senseless. Q wrapped his legs around James’ waist and an arm around his shoulders, the other buried in his hair. James was shocked that Q could move that well in such tight jeans. “I missed you.” James whispered into Q’s ear before kissing down Q’s neck.

“James they were going to keep you away from me…couldn’t have that Ooh—” Q arched closer to James when he nibbled on the sensitive spot on his neck. “James…”

“Missed you too, love.” James promised, placing a sweet, gentle kiss to Q’s lips. “How’d you manage to get here?”

“Told M you’d need someone with computer skills and made him believe that it was _his_ decision that I was best for the job.”

“Clever, darling.” James grinned, nuzzling close to Q. “You flew out here to meet me?”

“That’s why I was late to class… Residual effects from the drugs it took to stand the flight.”

“My poor baby…” James frowned, kissing Q’s jaw lovingly.

“Couldn’t let you stay away…otherwise you’d miss another anniversary.”

“Couldn’t have that.” James grinned, noticing the chain around Q’s neck, he smiled and lifted it out from under Q’s shirt. Hanging from the silver chain were two gold rings… They had both agreed that they couldn’t wear them outside of their home. At work only Alec and Eve knew that they were married and had been for nearly three years and in the field it would only end up getting either James or Q hurt. They only wore them at home, but otherwise they were around Q’s neck, laying against his heart. “One more week and it is three years.”

“Three and a half since Turner.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you for that.”

“What? Comparing you to an old ship?”

“Comparing me to scrap.” James amended, peppering kisses up and down Q’s neck.

“But scrap is my favorite, James, it means I can make it brand-new, it means I can fix it and put it all back together again better than before.” Q smiled.

“But you hate it when I break your things.”

“I hate it when you don’t _return_ them.” Q corrected. “But as long as you come back I’m happy.”

“Come here to ensure I come home, did you? Protecting your invention?”

“It’s not an invention, but an innovation and my favorite one at that.”

“Glad I’m your favorite.” James chuckled warmly.

“But I am rather fond of my newest work. I’m building a—”

“You little shit.” James interrupted kissing Q senseless before he could say another word. He ground himself against Q making him gasp and arch.

“James…”

“Yes, Gabriel?”

“You’re my professor, would hate to get you fired.”

“Then you’d better be quiet.” James said, pressing harder against Q and nibbling at his neck.

“I have class in…fifteen minutes.”

“It’s a small campus, you have time.”

“Not enough, I’m afraid. I’m free tonight though… I’ll gladly repay you for your…discomfort.” Q smirked, lowering his legs to the ground and kissing James’ throat gently.

“God I hate you.”

“Mm, but you love me too.”

“Too damn much.” James agreed.

“I know.” Q winked.

“Fuck you.”

“Tonight, my love. You know how I love reunions.”

“Bastard.”

“Indeed. See you tonight.” Q chuckled and turned to the door. “Won’t happen again, Professor.” He called a little bit louder, just in case anyone was listening.

“And Benjamin?” Q paused, hand still on the doorknob.

“Yes, Commander?” Q smirked, knowing James would be squirming.

“Don’t come to my class dressed like that again. It’s distracting to the other students.”

“Of course, sir.”

Q showed up to James’ next lecture in jeans that were painted on, just to distract the ‘other students.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something written just tell me. I'm in a writing mood. :D  
> Much Love.


End file.
